<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little party game by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812457">A little party game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ooooo, what is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little party game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins during a party thrown by Grunning's. One of its number one employees, Vernon Dursley is in deep conversation with a friend of a wife of an employee, Petunia Evans.</p><p>Petunia yawned. "What is your plan to stay awake?"</p><p>Vernon smirked. "A little game I like to call posh, boring or both?"</p><p>Petunia said, "Hm, do go on."</p><p>Vernon told her, "It's simple really, we take turns choosing three random people in this room and say which is posh, boring and both."</p><p>Petunia smiled slightly. "I do like the prospect."</p><p>Vernon asked, "The guy in the bowler hat Reilly, that lady in the purple frock Samantha and me?"</p><p>Petunia grinned. "Easy. Reilly is boring, Samantha is posh. Therefore, you are both."</p><p>Vernon laughed. "First test test passed with flying colours."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>